Pareja Perfecta
by vickyng
Summary: Te dicen “Si conquistas a tu pareja ideal en tres meses, te daré a la mujer que amas”, por supuesto que aceptas. Ahora, si supieras los costos, y las trampas que te pondrá el que hace el trato contigo, quizás lo pienses dos veces. Shounen Ai. HoroRen, AU.


**Pareja perfecta.**

**Summary: **Te dicen "Si conquistas a tu pareja ideal en tres meses, te daré a la mujer que amas", por supuesto que aceptas. Ahora, si supieras las condiciones reales, los costos, y las trampas que te pondrá el pillo que hace el trato contigo, quizás te lo pienses dos veces…

**Warning: **AU, shounen Ai, HoroRen, Comedia… Y eso sería por ahora.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, por supuesto, pero la idea esta es mía. No es extremadamente ingeniosa, sino que una guarrada más, común y corriente, con la que me he divertido bastante.

**1.-_ El trato._**

Aunque no tenía frío, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta. Bajó los ojos a sus pies, medio avergonzado, medio disgustado. No le gustaba mucho el lugar donde estaba, jamás se habría figurado llegar a un sitio así, pero ya estaba allí, y no le quedaba más que asumir en lo que andaba, así que dando un suspiro, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él.

Bueno, había llegado a ese lugar por decisión propia, ¿no?. Se quedó un rato mirando el tapiz frente a él, mientras esperaba que aquél tipo volviera con el café. Era entre verde y café, con un motivo que no lograba identificar, pero que lo ponía nervioso. Pegó una mirada rápida al resto de la habitación. Las velas, los otros tapices, las alfombras, los pañuelos, las máscaras… Parecía lo típico de un adivino de feria. Pero había algo distinto. Quizás solo era que estaba asustado…

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Tomó la taza de café que le tendía ese tipo extraño. Miró el interior por unos segundos, y luego la dejó en la mesa. El tipo tomó asiento y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que casi se levantara y saliera corriendo en ese instante, pero se contuvo. Ya estaba ahí; ¿qué tanto podía perder?

-No está envenenado, puedes tomar.

-Se me pasó el hambre.

Se miraron por unos segundos. El tipo tomó un trago y se acarició un largo mechón de cabello. Dio un suspiro, y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo con esa sonrisita. "Yo ahora si me voy, un, dos, dos y medio…"

-Bien, hablemos de negocios. Te dije allá fuera que te podía ayudar con tus problemas amorosos…

-Sí, sí pero, ¿sabes? En realidad no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer, y se me hace tarde, así que yo ya me voy, ¿eh? Un gusto haberte conocido, disfruta tu café y…

-Siéntate, Horo-Horo, y oye lo que tengo que proponerte, ¿vale? Te gusta una chica, ¿no? Su nombre es Tamao, y está enamorada de un amigo tuyo…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Vamos, te dije que te daría una solución a tus problemas. Tengo algo que ofrecerte, chiquillo, pero no será gratis. Por supuesto, el precio es miserable. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Se quedaron en silencio. Haber – llevaba unos tres meses enamorado de Tamao (o creyendo estarlo),su compañera de escuela, y estaba claro que la chica no lo veía como algo más que un amigo. De hecho, le contaba todos sus problemas, y le solía decir que era el mejor amigo que tenía. Ya no tenía esperanzas de estar con ella, y pasaba todo el día suspirando por los rincones. Ahora, aparecía un tipo en la mitad de la noche que lo llevaba a su carpa ofreciéndole la solución definitiva de sus problemas amorosos por un precio ínfimo. No tenía mucho que perder, así que…

-Está bien.

-Bien, muchacho, pongamos las cosas así. Te haré conocer a tu persona ideal. Tendrás tres meses para conquistarla y tener algún tipo de relación amorosa. Si cuando pase ese tiempo logras seguir con ella, te daré a Tamao Tamamura en bandeja de plata; ella caerá rendida a tus pies como por acto de magia. Pero si no aguantas los tres meses, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, nada importante. Solo tienes que firmar aquí, y todo empezará.

-Espera, espera, ¿crees que soy idiota? Dime qué te tendría que dar si no aguanto.

-En el contrato se especifica que no te puedo decir a menos que estés a punto de perder, Horo-Horo. En todo caso, dudo que estés en esa posición. ¿No te acabo de decir que es tu persona ideal? Por supuesto que te será fácil lograr conquistarla y ponerte de novio. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Bueno, todo eso parecía bastante fácil. Solo tendría que estar tres meses con otra chica, y luego Tamao estaría con él. Solo tres meses, y ese brujo haría que la chica cayera rendida a sus pies; todo por nada. Bueno, estaba eso de que si no lo lograba tenía que dar eso misterioso, pero no parecía algo muy difícil, después de todo…

-Está bien.

La cara del hombre se iluminó al instante, y empezó a sacar papel tras papel, mientras silbaba una cancioncilla extraña. La sonrisa nuevamente le causó un escalofrío, pero prefirió tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien, muchacho, acabas de hacer el negocio de tu vida. Mira, firma aquí y aquí, y empezará el juego. Recuerda que tienes solo tres meses, un tiempo insignificante, y luego estarás, finalmente, con tu querida Tamao.

Horo firmó, tranquilo. El tipo al instante volvió a guardar los papeles, y le extendió la mano. Al dársela, no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-¡Muy bien, Horo-Horo! Puedes llamarme Hao. Tendremos reunión una vez por semana para ver cómo vas con tu trabajo. Por supuesto, la persona que te asignaré no tiene idea de todo esto, y por ningún motivo debes decírselo; ni tampoco debes decírselo a otra persona. Mañana llegará a tu escuela, junto a mí, y la conocerás. Ahora, tómate tu café.

Sin pensarlo, Horo se tomó de un trago su café. De inmediato, se sintió mareado, y maldiciendo, viendo la sonrisa de Hao, cayó dormido, golpeándose de paso la cabeza contra la mesita llena de cartas del tarot.

**RIIIING**

Atontado, abrió los ojos, mareado. De un manotazo, apagó el despertador, y se giró en la cama, para seguir durmiendo.

-¡HERMANO, DESPIERTA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, HAY QUE IR A LA ESCUELA!

… Pero, por supuesto, con los estridentes gritos de su hermanita en su oído, le fue imposible seguir durmiendo. Gruñendo, se levantó y partió al baño.

Mientras se duchaba, empezó a recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Sin darle mayor importancia, terminó de alistarse, y salió corriendo a la escuela justo detrás de su hermana.

En la escuela, alcanzó a entrar a su salón justo antes de que tocaran el timbre. Saludó con un gesto de la mano a sus amigos, quedándose un rato mirando tonta y disimuladamente a Tamao y se sentó en su puesto, dispuesto a dormir otro rato. Entonces entró el maestro, y tras de él…

Empezó a toser dolorosamente cuando reconoció a uno de los muchachos que, encima, le guiñó un ojo al pasar.

-Jovenes, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros: Hao Asakura, y Ren Tao. Trátenlos bien. Se incorporan a esta altura del año porque sus padres son diplomáticos. Tomen asiento. Hao, al lado de Horo-Horo. Ren, al lado de Manta.

Hao se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras que Horo no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Cuando el muchacho finalmente le dirigió la palabra, lo hizo con una sonrisa macabra que lo estremeció.

-Esa es tu pareja ideal, Horo-Horo. ¿verdad que es guapo? Recuerda que tienes tres meses para conquistarlo…

Y, al instante, Horo-Horo estaba desmayado en el piso.

Fin Capítulo Uno.

¡Reviews!

Vickyng.


End file.
